Ship Wreck
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Two girls sucked into the world of Piracy. Separated from each other how will they get home. Do they even want to go home?
1. A Big Eye!

I don't own POTC. I own Melody and Lynn. Kayla has been taken out for personal reason. Sorry.

* * *

Two girls sat on an abandon ship wreck. The older of the two girls was dressed in baggy black jeans and a red tee-shirt. The younger of the girls was wearing a light green shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. The older girl looked over at the younger one and stated, "Lynn this is your entire fault." Lynn jumped up yelling, "MY FAULT?! MY FAULT?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" The older girl looks at Lynn, "because I said so." Awkward silence filled the air for 5 minutes before Lynn sat back down, "fine." Awkward silence filled the air again before the girls looked at one another and busted up laughing.

Once the girls finally settled down, the older one sighed. Lynn looked over at her, "Mel what's wrong?" Mel looked over at her, "I was just thinking what if we never get back, what if we never see our friends or families again?" Mel looked out at the sea the whole time while saying this, Lynn went silent, and she knew Mel was right. Running through both girls minds was 'what will our families do?' Melody looked over at her companion, "Lynn... I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Melody continue while looking out to the cold murky water again. "If I hadn't wanted to try that spell so bad, if I didn't make you help me... you would be safe a home. Not out here in the forsaken ship wreck." Melody kicked the deck of the boat at the word forsaken out of anger. Lynn watched the older girl in her frustration. She had to admit it had been Melody fault. If the girl wasn't so into wick en as she was she would've never did the spell. Though Lynn couldn't blame her for everything. She just could have told the older brunette no, intend of helping her. Sighing Lynn stood walking over to the usually calmer girl. "Melody, not all of it's your fault. It was my choice to help you. I didn't have to help you. Anyway think of it this way, if I didn't help you, you've been here all alone."

Their conversion was cut short by the wreck shaking throwing both girls onto the deck floor. Mel sat up first holding her head, "ow... what the hell was that?" Looking over to the fallen red head she continued, "Lynn, are you okay?" Lynn moved her head towards Mel, "yeah I think so. What was that?" Mel crawled toward the water looking into the deep musky water, "I don't know, I don't see anythi-." Her statement was cut off by a large eye looks up at her. "Holy shit!" Mel screams crawling away from the side quickly. Lynn looks confused at her, "what is it? What did you see?" Still in shock Mel stuttered out, "a-an eye, a-a big e-eye."

Lynn's blue eyes widen scared of what's underneath them at this moment. Mel noticed this and pulled Lynn into a hug to console her. Mel looked down sadly at the girl, she saw the fear pouring out her eyes and felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything. "Lynn… Lynn look at me. You have to be strong. I know you're scared but you have to be strong." Mel was holding the young girl's face. Lynn just looked at her before wiping away tears that welled up in her eyes and nodded slowly.

Mel smiled lightly at her but it soon fell at the sound of a ship. Mel let Lynn go, stands up and slowly makes her way to the edge of the ship. She squints her eyes trying to see the on coming ship. When she's sure it's a ship she starts trying to get attention of the ship. "Hey, Hey, over here!" She yelled as loud as her voice permitted. After 10 minutes the ship finally turned their way and was coming closer. As the ship gets closer Mel eyes widen in fear her arms fall to her sides as she realizes what ship attention she got, The Flaying Dutchman. Swallowing the lump in her throat hard. Melody backed away from the edge as the cursed sailors dive into the mucking, dark water.

The first one to step out of the water was a hammer-head. His toothy smile scared her more then his appearance. Lynn screamed as the puffer fish one walked over to her, Mel turned quickly rushing towards her, knowing she had to try and protect her. Mel stood bravely between her fallen friend and the sea cratered men. One by one the seaman walked out of the water. Mel bites back a curse word as the devil's helper himself stepped out smirking to himself. Mel took on a fighting position ready to defend the young girl from the fish men.

Davy Jones walks closer to the tense teenager who was ready to fight. Bending down to her level his smirk widens. Her eyes showed a spark, determination, bravery, and a small amount of fear. He spook out with his heavy Irish accent, "ah, you're a strong fighting lass-eh aren't ye?" She could just hear the sarcasm dripping from his words, the crew and their Captain laughed at his comment. Growling at his sarcasm her thoughts ran wild. Sucking up her pride she did the respectful and honorable thing, "Captain Jones please allow my friend to go free and I'll serve 300 years on the Flying Dutchman." All the men in front of her went silent looking at the girl shocked. Lynn was shocked as well. "Melody what in God's name are you doing!?"

Melody looked over her shoulder at the other girl stubbornly, "Lynn stay out of this. I know what I'm doing." Looking back at the guider of souls, she stared him right in the eye, "do you have a deal?"

Davy Jones stared at the girl before him. All his thought, all he know right there fell leaving him studded and speechless for the first time. This young woman was willing to sacrifice 300 years on the Dutchman for a younger girl. He quickly pushed his shock away not wanting to look weak in front of his men. "Lass ye really willing to give your life for her-ah," Jones said pointing at the fallen girl.

Mel looked over at Lynn, who looked at her in shock, biting her lip she turned back to Davy and gave him a solemn nod, "yes I'm very sure."

"Melody no don't do this" Lynn tried to stand up, while tears rang down her cheeks, but her ankle had been sprain in the earlier crash.

**~Melody's POV~**

Davy laughed with a start almost giving me a heart attack. Wouldn't you? Holding out his hand with the elongated tentacle finger to seal the deal. Looking back at Lynn's tear stained face, I signed before shaking my hand with the devil himself. Laughing again, Davy turned back to his crew, "Well boys we have a new member to the crew Miss..?" He asked in his statement. Putting my head down in shame I whispered my answer, "Melody Harris."

Davy turned walking towards his ship but stops in front of Maccus. " Bring the lass abroad-eh." he turns giving a satisfied look then disappear into the wrecked ship's mast.

Looking back at Lynn I contemplated my decision. Her eyes held such sadness and anger. Was it right? ... My thoughts were cut off by Maccrus grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the longboat. Looking back one last time at Kayla, I mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' I turned my head away then, I couldn't face those two heartbroken blue eyes. My life is now condemned...at least now Lynn's life is safe...hopefully.


	2. Shark Man

**~Lynn's POV~**

I stared after Melody. My eyes held sadness. 'How can she leave me? I'll die out here.' I thought scared. The ship was sailing away. I looked around more scared at any noise. She left me in the middle of the ocean. With sharks and other creators.

I looked down at my leg. 'Damn this hurts, fucken sprain.' I reacted down to rub it only to wince away at the pain. Looking around I mumbled to myself, "great just great. She abandoned me in the middle of the ocean. No food. No fresh water. And no hope. I'm so gonna die." I was so busy sulking I failed to notice the black sail of a ship nearing me.

While until someone yelled from it that is. "Oi, do ye need some help, miss?" I looked up and smiled, "yes I would appreciate it."

'Melody I will find you. Please be okay...'

**~Melody's POV~**

I was shove up on deck. 'Ow.' I stood up rolling my eyes, 'men.' I dusted myself off looking around for Bill Turner. If anyone could help me while I'm here its Bootstrap Bill. As my eyes scanned the area of the boat I noticed all the looks from the men. 'Dear God what have I got myself into?'

My thoughts were interrupted by Maccus stepping up to me and yet again grabbing my arm, "come on the Captain wants to see ye girl?" Without even getting a chance to answer, I was pull along behind him to Jones' Cabin. 'God by the end of the day my arm is gonna be black and blue.'

Once we arrived at Jones' cabin, Maccus gave three swift knocks to the door. I heard Jones move around behind the door, before his gruff voice rang out, "who is it-eh!?" Apparently he was doing something. Maccus yelled back over the loud current, "Capt' I brought the girl." Davy deep chuckle was heard behind the door as he answered, "see her in-eh."

'Oh great now shark man is grinning. That can't be good. Haha Shark man that's a good one.' Well apparently I was right his grinning wasn't good. His grip on my arm tightened as he opened the door, and in one quick movement, I was thrown onto the floor of the dirty wet cabin.

"Ow... " I grabbed my head, that I had hit when I was thrown in. I opened my eyes, didn't even know I closed them, only to be met with a crab leg and a barnacle covered boot. Slowly I got to my knees, running a hand throw my short hair, and stood up. 'Damn I'm short.' It's true I only came up to him chest. I keep my head down as I waited for him to speak. Something I learned from watching the POTC movies. Respect is a big thing to pirate captains.

**~Jones's POV~**

I had been looking at some charts, finding my next course. Suddenly three knocks came to my door. Mumbling under my breath, I looked up at the door, "who is it-eh?" Maccus voice sounded throw the door, "Capt' I brought the girl." I chuckled, I nearly forgot about the new recruit, "see her in-eh?"

Maccus opened the door and push the young woman in causing her to lose her balance and fall. Her head hit the floor as she landed. Must have hurt because her hand went up to her head and let out a small, "ow." She then knee led on her knees and slowly opened those dark eyes. I stood in front of her as she stood. I held a chuckle back she was a small one. She just stood there quietly. Well at least she not a screaming woman.

**~Melody's POV~**

I heard Jones sigh as his voice then boomed around me, "ye'll sleep here lass-eh. Unless that is ye want to sleep with the crew-eh." I shivered a bit thinking back to the looks I got from them. "I'll take your offer Captain, thank you." I bowed after that to show respect. He just did the huff he does a limped out on deck, but turned back when he reached the door, "ye'll start tomorra get some rest ye'll need it." With that he slammed the door. Looking around the room my worried thoughts drifted back to Lynn. Is she alright?


	3. Locket

**~Lynn's POV~**

"And they just sailed off and left me for dead." I finished my tail while taking another gulp of rum. Man pirates know how to drink. One of the pirates, Ragetti I think his name is, walked over to me with some food. "You really face The Davy Jones, Miss Lynn?" I smiled, "yes Ragetti, The really breathing Davy Jones in all his octopusness." He was funny. Mel was right bring a 21st girl to pirate time and they'll eat out of her hand. My thoughts saddened at her name. 'Melody be okay on that ship.'

**~Melody's POV~**

I was looking around the cabin, for no reason... Okay, I'll admit it my looking for the music box. I love the song in it, it's so beautiful. Jones was still out barking orders at his men. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, 'men.' While looking around I softly hummed Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez.

After another good 10 mins of looking around I decided I better go to bed. I shivered about getting the cat if I didn't do my work tomorrow. I walked over to the dust bed. I looked at it. Doesn't look like he's ever slept on it. 'Poor guy must have a killer back.' My thoughts went back to when I fell asleep on the floor. "Man I couldn't move in the morning. Hate to know how it feels to sleep sitting up." Yes, I talk to myself okay get over it. I grabbed the sheet and gave it one large shake... only to suffocate from the dust. Coughing I tried to get even the slightest relief. "God, how old is the bed," I choked out over the dust.

Well, after waiting for the dust to settle I took my spot on the bed. 'Wow! It's so soft.' That's a shocker for such a sourpuss like Davy Jones.


	4. Davy Jones Fangirl

_**=== Time Laps to 2 Weeks Later===**_

**~Melody's POV~**

It's been two weeks now, that I came aboard the Flying Dutchmen, abandoned my life and my friend. Still now I pray someone found her and that she's alright. I've been working hard a lot now and have figured out that we entered the second movie, about a few minutes before the whole Will Turner comes on the ship and gets whipped scene. Hoping to stop that.

Now for those who seen all the movies. I dislike the last one because Jones dies. So, what I'm planning on doing is stealing the heart before Norrington takes it and does his whole gives it to the EITC. Hopefully I can convince Jones to let me go the the island to get it. Oh well there's the rain. We are now maybe a mile away from the wreck site.

"Prepare to go under!" Thankfully I've been here long enough to get the breathing under water thing. Also I'm not a horrible disfigured sea creator, as of right now I only have greenish blue skin. I find it kinda cool. Anyway I grabbed onto the railing next to Bill, yes I found him, and hung on tight while we went under.

_**===Time Laps 10 minutes===At wreck site===**_

Jones limped over to me as I held the railing looking at the wreck. "Lass ye be comin' to the wreck with the other-eh." I looked up at his larger body structure, damn I hate being short, and nodded, "yes Captain." He limped away as some of the crew dived into the rough dark water. I took that as my sign to go, so I leap into the water. 'Good thing I swim well,' I thought softly to myself as I swam closer. I stood behind the others as they put the fearful men in a row to face Davy Jones. My eyes locked on Will as he keep his head down.

My eyes traveled to where the Black Pearl was, I received a feeling of dread. 'Whoa, what was that.' I held onto my head the feeling gave me a piercing pain in my skull. I felt a bit faint as my ears picked up the sound of Jones limping to the sailors. I pretty much zoned out while he did his whole 'do you fear death' crazy.

After about 10 minutes of that he finished talking to Will and did the infamous dramatic look over to the Black Pearl. Then he vanished into thin air. Oh my god that was so cool. Shark man, you should have seen his face when I said it out loud by mistake, came over and grabbed my arm gently, thank god, and transported me to the ship with them.

_**===On The Black Pearl=== **_

__**Lynn's POV~**

I stood there and watched Jones talk to Jack about his debt. My eyes scanned over his crew looking for Mel. Over the two weeks we've been apart and I realized why she left me. My eyes locked on her, and oh my god. Her skin wasn't its pale tanish color, instead it was blueish green. Her once short brown hair was longer a bit and was darker like the water. Her lips were even blueish looking. But her eyes... her eyes are what caught my attention the most. Instead of there deep warm brown, they were a stunning ocean/sky blue.

**~Melody's POV~**

My eyes met with an oh so familiar pale face and shoulder redish hair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and snuck over behind her. "Lynn," I had to whisper or I would have the crews attention in seconds. Thankfully she turned and broke out in a smile before we hugged. "Lynn I'm so glad you're okay. What's it like here? How are they treating you?" My questions were flying now but I knew I had little time. She just laughed a bit, "It's fine here, they're very nice to me. But enough of that. How are you? I mean you are with Davy Jones." She nudged me suggestively.

Blood rushed to my blueish cheeks. Yes it's true I was a Jones fan-girl. Not the psycho one that would scream and faint. But one that had ... not so PG thoughts about him. Sue me it came up in a discussion with my one friend during our close campus finals. "It's fine. I'm gonna try to stop the whole heart stealing thing that comes later. P.S. we are in the second movie if you didn't figure it out." She nodded thanks before looking over at Jack and Davy. "Shit I got to go. Take care Hun." I gave her one last hug before rushing over to where I had been before.

We went back to the ship with the new crew members and I went to Jones cabin to sleep a bit.

Tomorrow was the day Will gets whipped. Please let me be able to stop it. Darkness consumed me as I fell asleep.


	5. Bloody hand and Punishments

I woke in the morning with a start. 'Damn thunder.' I pushed the sheets off my body and stood up to stretch. Without noticing Jones walk in, I did my front stretch. My right leg went straight into the air as I leaned forward to touch my left toes. I held that position for a good five minutes before standing strait again. My next one was bending backward to crack my back. As I did I came face to upside down face with Jones. 'Shit.' I quickly bended up strait and turned to face him.

"Captain is there something wrong?"

He just stood there. What didn't he ever see a girl who stretches? I walked over to him. "Captain?" I waved my have in front of his face, that seemed to snap him out of it. His face turned back to that cold expression he always wears, but this time I saw a softness in his eyes.

"Miss Harris, go to yer chores-eh."

I was worried now. 'Somethings wrong.' His voice was calmer too. Not wanting to make him mad I just nodded. Before disappearing out the door I grabbed my bandanna.

**~Jones's POV~**

I headed to my cabin to do so work. I opened the door to see the lass we picked up not two weeks ago. I could stop myself from staring, she was bending forward and her leg was strait up in the air. She didn't seem to take notice that I walked in, it gave me the time to look her over. She had small changes to her since she joined. Not the type the men had gotten. No. She wasn't an ugly sea creature, but one of the beauties of the sea. Her hair had grown, the dirty brown color faded into a blueish green. Her skin that had been a light pale faded to a blueish glow. She gained the ability to breath underwater. 'Faster then any man.'

Her most noticeable change was her eyes. Once a dark black brown was drowned by the blue of the ocean and sky. As I looked at her more I made a note to get her new clothes. The pants, she called jeans, were weighing her down to much. The shirt was to bright and gave her as an easy target. She also got ride of her shoes awhile ago and was more happy to walk bare footed.

I watched as she stood and bended her back in a painful looking angle. This is when she took notice to me. She quickly stood strait once more and turned to me.

"Captain is there something wrong?" Her voice was softer the most women I have met, it made me think back to how she risked herself for a friend. Lost in my thoughts I didn't take any notice to her until she was in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Captain."

I looked down at her small form. "Miss Harris, go to yer chores-eh."

I didn't want to say that did I? No. Yes. I don't know any more. This woman is confusing me so much. I saw her nod grabbing her bandanna and disappearing from my eye shot. I scolded myself quietly. It must be the weather making me crazy. Yes just the weather. Nothing more.

_**(Poor Davy is so confused)**_

**~Melody's POV~**

I sighed as I finish tying my bandanna on motorcycle style. I looked up to see some of the guys giving Will a hard time. Mainly Jimmy was. I swear that man could be the nicest one minute and the next the curliest. I walk over to the small group of men.

"Hey guy. What do you three think you're doing?" I called out to the three 'villains' with my arms crossed over my chest. Clanker, Jimmy, and Hadras all turned to look at me. Will just stood there and stared as the three sea creature men walked over to me.

Clanker, being one of the closest friend of mine in the group, whined to me. Yes, whined. After you get to know these guys, they really all just a bunch of whiners.

"Awe, come on Mel we were just having some fun."

Sighing I looked at the three with the motherly glare a have long ago mastered. I saw Hadras and Clanker flinch visibly then went about their jobs. I knew Jimmy won't back down so my tactic for him, stroke his ego a bit. Walking up the the cat o' nine tails wielder, I put on my flirty look.

"Shouldn't you be doing what you do best?"

Got him. His eyebrow raised with increase as he leaned closer. "Really and what is it I'm so good at?"

Oh I so am in control here. Even if Jones doesn't realize it.

"Well who else could make sure everyone did their jobs to the best possible, and look so strong and handsome while doing such hard work?"

He smirked and looked oh-so proud of himself. 'Men.' He then walked proudly off to yell at the other men to work harder. Smiling I shook my head and walked over to Will. Poor guy looked clueless. Smiling gently, I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Melody. Call me Mel. Sorry for the guys, they're nice once you get to know them." Looking over my shoulder I saw said men giving poutie type of looks. I bit my lip from laughing.

Will took my hand casting a look over at the men scared, then gave me a nervous smile. "Will Turner. Um you didn't have to do that back there."

"Oh that? No don't think anything of it." I wanted this to get over before that cannon falls. "So,"

I was interrupted by that dreaded yell, "Mr. Turner grab that rope!"

No!

Before I could stop Will he was over to the rope as was his father. No. I looked up to where it would break. 'I only have one chance.' I ran for the mast and started climb to the soaked cannon. Just as I reached it the scene started. Will was rushing towards me.

Holding onto the mast, I grabbed the rope. I winced and bit my lip until it was bleeding. The rope cut into my flesh as I continued the grip on it hard. The cannon hung there for 2 extra minutes before the blood and rain on my hand let it slip.

"No!" I tried to grab it once again but it was to late. Tears stung my eyes as the pain from my hand and the pain from not being to help Will soaked in like the cold harsh rain. I slid down the mast and landed with a small thud just as Jones' cabin door slam open.

"What's going on out here-eh?" As Jones talked with Jimmy I forced myself forward.

"Mr. Turner here -" I cut Jimmy off and stood in front of them.

"It was my fault Captain. I was on the mast and grabbed the rope, but the rain made it slip from my hand. I'll take whatever punishment you give me."

I didn't mention my hands were bloody and I keep my head down the whole time. I could feel everyone's stares. Jones turned his attention back to Jimmy.

"Is this true-eh?"

Before Jimmy could say a 'I don't know' I interjected again.

"He didn't know I was up there. No one did."

Jones turned his head back to me once more. "Do ye have any proof of ye claims-eh?"

This is when I held my bloody raw hand face up to them. I heard some gasp then looked at it to see it was so burned it was down to the bones. My eyes widen. 'How did it get that bad?'

Jones looked over my hand. "Who was given the order to take the rope-eh?"

Jimmy, still shocked by my hand, stuttered a bit at his reply. "M-Mr. Turner Captain."

"Mr. Clanker-eh!"

Clanker ran over to us. 'What's going on?'

"Take Miss Harris to the cabin she doesn't need to see this-eh." My eyes widen largely. No!

"W-wait! It wasn't Will's fault it was mine! I let go of the rope!" I struggled against Clanker's grasp. "Captain if you allow me to take the punishment you can pick who gives it!" I knew that this was a death wish but seeing as I took the oath and Will didn't I didn't have much to worry about. Again I felt look of shock, similar to the day I met everyone. Jones limb ed closer to me, his face curled up in a scolding look.

"Why, Miss Harris, do ye want the punishment-eh? Most would be begging to get out of them, not climb them-eh. And for someone ye don't even know-eh."

Tears freely ran down my cheeks. I didn't care anymore. I bowed my head, "p-please, it's my fault. Not Wills', no not Will."

**~Jones's POV~**

This girl. What is her angle? Why is she taking the punishment? I felt my face scrunch up in a death glare at the sight of her tears. Did she think I would be soft on her? Because she's a woman?! I'll show her. No one gets special treatment on the Flying Dutchmen.

"Tie her down-eh." I saw my crew flinched at the coldness of my voice. Hell I've never heard it so cold and hated. Clanker and Jimmy looked sadly at the girl as they tied her down. They have a soft spot for her?! It just fueled my anger. She was going to get punished, and I was going to give it.

"Five kisses with the cat, served by... Me-eh!" All the men's eyes widen then turned to the girl. She just laid there looking at the wall.

'I'll enjoy her screams.' I raised the whip high.

**~Melody's POV~**

I knew I would get Jones. I knew he hated me for defying him. But one thing I'm sure of... I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of my cries or screams.

**~Will's POV~**

The girl, Melody, took my punishment? I watched in pain as Jones gave the first whip. I closed my eyes waiting for the cry but none came. I opened my eyes to see her just standing there. This made Jones angrier. The next two made a sickening crack as it hit her bare back. Not a cry or scream came from her. Was she dead? No she's still breathing. The last two striped her back more showing some of her shoulder bone. 'Oh my god. I'm gonna be sick.'

After the punishment was finished Jones was panting and stormed into his cabin. Before entering he looked back, "I don't want the wretch in me cabin-eh. Take her downstairs-eh." With that he slammed his door shut.

I looked over at Melody as Clanker, I think, with dad's help carried her down stairs.

**~Clanker's POV~**

Once Captain was out of sight Bootstrap and I helped Melody down stairs. She was limp in our arms. She looked so broken. 'God why her?' We sat her down and Bootstrap went to get bandaging. I knee led down to her height of 5'5" and took her face in my hands.

"Melody, why in the seven hells did ye do that?!" I knew I shouldn't yelled but I was so upset. This girl hasn't been here long but she was like a sister to me.

She gave a weak smile. Her eyes looked dead. Her voice sounder worse.

"I'm sorry Clan. I don't know what came over me."

'God she sounded so weak.' I stroked her hair as Bootstrap came back.

"Get some sleep. Ye'll need it." She gave a slight nod and closed her eyes. Bootstrap and I wrapped her wounds before laying her on my bedding on her stomach.

As I stared at her broken bloody form, I felt like ripping Jones to shreds. Bootstrap shook me slightly before nodding upstairs.

"She'll be fine. She's strong. Come on let her rest."

That's what we did.


	6. How It Started

**Melody's Dream**

"_Fox__ hurry up!"_

_Melody stood at the door of their school building. Lynn was just down the hallway shoving things into her book-bag. Glaring over at the older girl Lynn yelled out._

"_Hold your damn horses. I'm the one doing you a favor."_

_Turning away from the Wicca girl she shoved the remaining stuff into her bag before closing her locker. She trucked her way over to Melody before giving a shit-eating grin._

"_Ready?"_

_With the grin still in place her head bobbed up and down in a nodding motion. The older girl turned and walked out the door followed by her younger companion. The two made there way to the older girl's house. Lynn agreed to help Melody with a transferring spell. Seeing as Melody only trusted Lynn for this job._

_The girls knew each other for years now. Lynn moved there 5 years ago and quickly became friends with the small brunette. Over the years Melody adopt Lynn as her younger sister. Lynn was always someone she could trust. Sadly soon to be their last year, seeing as after the summer they go to their senior years. After graduation Melody was moving out of the state of Pennsylvania to New York._

_The girls made it to Melody's house after Lynn tripped twice and was scared half to death by Melody's prank. Once inside they dropped their things off before heading down to Melody's basement room. They grabbed the thing they needed to Melody's book stated and set up the spells ingredients._

_Lynn went to Melody's DVD collection to pick a place. As part of the deal for helping Lynn was aloud to pick the movie they would transport into. Lynn grabbed on of the many movies at random and quickly hurried to Melody as she started chanting the Italian spell._

_Invito la grande divinità delle tenebre e la luce, fuoco e acqua.  
Osservare il mio desiderio.  
Facciamo viaggiare in diverse terre.  
Per aiutare ed esplorare.  
Prendere Ci siamo!_

_**(Translation: I call upon the great gods of darkness and light, fire and water.**_

_**Heed my wish.**_

_**Let us travel to differ lands.**_

_**To help and explore.**_

_**Take Us There! **_

_**Language: Italian)**_

_A strong wind wrapped its way around the girls pulling them to the movie. A bright light flashed before everything settled and both girls were... gone._


	7. What's Wrong With Me?

**~Will's POV~**

I watched my father and the other man leave before walking up to Melody. I was still confused to why she took my punishment. I looked at her face, even in sleep she seemed so strong. I've only known this woman for 3 hours maybe less, but I could tell she was a fighter. Only difference between her and other strong women... she knew when to bend and stop struggling.

She was smarter then most women and reminded me of Elizabeth. I shook my head to clear it. I turned to leave but before going I looked at Melody. 'She sure is beautiful, but doesn't seem to think so.' With that thought I went back to my chores knowing Melody couldn't protect me anymore, and it was gonna be worse now.

**~Melody's POV~**

I woke up from my dream... no memory. I move to sit up, only to hiss in pain. 'Damn that burns.' I took notice that most of the men were asleep. I slid out of the bedding and made my way to the top deck. Which is very hard while having a back that's ripped down to the bone. Finally making it I looked up at the beautiful stars. Night time always made me feel better. I saw Greenbeard was steering. Giving him a quick wave I made my way to the side to look at the ocean.

I closed my eyes feeling the salt water and cool air run over my face as well as my hair. Sighing gently I had the eager to sing. I have always loved singing. Music was my outlet. I let my mind wonder to the right song for the mood I was in. All my thoughts came to one, _Because of You_ by Kelly Clarkson.

Keeping my eyes closed I tapped the beat with my foot.

"**I will not make**

**The same mistakes that you did ^no^**

**I will not let myself**

**'Cause my heart so much misery.**"

My voice started very softly.

"**I will not break **

**The way you did, you fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**"

My voice slowly was growing to it regular singing volume.

"**Because of you**

**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I've learn to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt.**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone else around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid.**"

I didn't notice by now that tears ran down my cheeks.

"**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry **

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes.**

**I'm forced to fake **

**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with.**"

By this time I didn't know I was using my voice loud. Singing my pain as the creator like men heard me from their beds and awoken from their sleep.

"**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

**I watched you die, ^watched you die^ I heard you cry, **

**Every night in your sleep ^in your sleep^**

**I was so young, ^I was to young for you^ you should have known**

**Better than to lean on me ^to lean on me^**

**You never thought of anyone else ^you never thought of me^**

**You just saw your pain**"

**~Clanker's POV~**

I shocked. Not only was Melody up and moving, but her voice was so... beautiful but so... painful. Most of the men were awake from her haunting voice and, like me, were on deck watching her sing.

"**And now I cry **

**In the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing!**

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you **

**I try my hardest just to forget everything!**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in!**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life**

**Because it's empty.**

**Because of you, I am afraid**

**Because of you **

**ohhh**

**Because of you...**"

After her song was finished she opened her dark eyes and wiped the fallen tears. She mustn't have noticed how loud she sang or that all the crew were watching her. Her eyes scanned the calm musky water out before her.

She turned around a jumped ever so slightly at the sight of all of us. I held back a soft chuckle. She was a smart one but could be stupid at times. I watched her shift slightly, Jimmy must have noted this as well because in a moment his voice rang out long and clear.

"What are ye idiots lookin' at!? Get ta work!"

Everyone scrambled off to their morning choirs, as Jimmy and I walked over the the only female aboard. I gave her a smile before giving her a soft hug, making sure not to hurt her back.

"Where did you learn to sing like that? It was almost compared to that of sirens. Now we know why your name is Melody."

We watched her blueish skin turns a purple type of color, looking at each other we smirked. We had both thought of her as a sister, meaning we loved picking on her.

**~Melody's POV~**

I hadn't realized I sang that loud. Then to top it of Jimmy and Clank were making me blush. They keep picking at me for another 7 minutes before a door was opened behind us. Our heads snapped to it. Davy Jones stood there in the doorway of his cabin, that I was recently kicked out of, but something look different. I couldn't place it though. Jimmy went to him to get today's choirs. I, who still had the whipping still fresh in my mind, quickly made my way away from him and to my choirs.

Although I wasn't facing him I knew his eyes were on me. 'Great.' Now he was probably gonna watch me all day. Fucken lovely.

**~Jones's POV~**

Sitting in my now empty cabin, I was hunched over many maps and charters. Slamming my clawed fist down in anger. No matter what I did I couldn't get the look of her back out of my head. I didn't sleep, nor could I think because of it. How was she doing it? While lost in my thoughts I at first didn't notice the voice outside. It finally snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood and made my way past the bed she slept in, curled up, twisting every so often. I smiled slightly remembering how quickly she was excepted around here. Most men it takes a good 3 years, but she deferentially could control them.

I finally made it to my cabin door and pulled it open slightly to see Melody. I was shocked, 'how can she be walking.' It usually took men 3 or 4 days to recover from my whippings, but here was this small girl, of only 18, walking around not even 8 hours after.

Watching her more closely, I took note that she was griping the railing. The more I looked at her the more the song hit me. It was an amazing song. One I have never heard. As she sang I noticed she woke the men. As they made their way on deck they froze watching her. I had to admit her voice was amazing.

I closed my door not to be noticed, but I did stay by it so I could hear her. After she finished I didn't hear anything for a few minutes before Jimmy Legs voice rang out. I heard the men rush off to their choirs before hearing Jimmy and Clanker's conversation with Melody.

After several minutes I decided to make me entrance. Opening my door I saw their heads snap towards me. Melody, standing next to Clanker as Jimmy walked over, looked at me and seemed to figure something out. Eventually she stopped, as I continued my conversation with Jimmy, and went to her choirs like the others. I don't know why but I could take my eyes off her. What is wrong with me?


	8. Something No One Has Done

=======Time Laps=======

**~Mel' POV~**

Panting, I leaned against the wall tired from today's manual labor I went though. My back was still throbbing, I knew they were probably bleeding once again. I didn't want to bother Bill again, seeing as he changed my bandages 4 times today. All day my thoughts have been running over the story line to find a loop hole somewhere. Some far my attends have failed. The only thing I could figure was that I would either have to take the heart after Jake hides it or when its brought on the ship by Norrington. Crap the second option would be to late.  
The rattling of dice broke me from thoughts, looking over I saw some of the crew in the middle of a game of 'Lairs Dice.' My eyes scanned over and set on Will.

_'Crap I have to pay attention or I'll miss everything.'_

I scurried over to the group of over grown babies. Hey, I don't want to hear it they haven't done anything but whine all day to me. Anyway I saw Jones walk up just as I retched the group.

'Double damn.'

Yet again I zone out while they talk. Blah, blah, blah get on with it. God they're worse then women. They finally sit down and were about to start the game, when me being the smart ass I am burst through and sat down.

"I'm in."

Both Davy and Will gave me a look screaming, 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?-Stay-out-of-it.' Thankfully I was saved by Big Turner, Bootstrap for you who don't get it, who jumped in also last minute. Yay Bill!

Anyway, both Will and Jones got over it and we started. We all looked at our dice, I almost squealed in happiness. Almost. I had 5 sixes. I would be able to go without worrying. But for a show I put on a worried and scared face. Don't ask I did a lot of things in bars I'm not to proud to claim.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jones smirk at my face as he started the bets.

"2 sixes-eh"

Bill looked up and placed his bet.

"3 threes."

Will's turn came along.

"3 fours."

Good everything is still low. All the men looked at me.

_'What the hell? Haven't they ever seen a girl play befor- oh yeah never mind.'_

"Oh, um... 4 fours."

Davy looked at me, before calling his second bet.

"4 fives-eh."

Bill's turn again.

"5 twos"

_'Good just say a low one Will and I'll call Davy.'_

"5 fives"

'What!? God damn you Will!'

All the men once again looked at me expecting me to call him, but I just looked down and whispered out.

"5 sixes."

_'Please let Davy call it.'_

"Liar."

_'Damn it Bill!' _

Yes, Bill 'Bootstrap' Turner called me on my truth. I didn't move to lift my dice not wanting Bill to loss, but sadly Davy got pissed. His long tentacle finger grabbed my cup and through it off. Still with my head down I head gasp from everyone, inducing a certain Captain we all know oh so well. I have done something no one has ever managed to do. I have won... against the Davy Jones.


	9. God and Karma Hate Me

=======Times Laps=======

**~Mel's POV~**

_This is stupid._

Unfortunately I allowed Will to talk me into helping him secure the key from Jones as he slept. Stupid right. I know that guy already hates me, but yeah I like going for the 'I want to kill her with a burning passion.' So it's night fall, everyone is asleep. Even Greenbeard who is meant to be driving! Where are the sea police. Anyway we have went inside the devil domain, scary huh? Nah, not really. I just stood as Will played with the tentacles. I know it sounds so wrong.

Suddenly a tentacle jumped! I covered my mouth holding my scream. Will gave me the help me look. So grudgingly I reached to help him when one on the tentacles jumped out and grabbed my wrist tightly. Freezing I looked over at my partner in crime and mouthed at him.

"~This is all your fault!~"

Will just gave me his famous smile before motioning from me to lift them a bit. I did so allowing him to get the key. Just as he was about to help me Davy gave a snort. I would have laughed any other time, but now isn't the time. My eyes met Will's and I signaled him to leave. At first he wouldn't but I finally got him to leave. Once he was safely out, I tried to loosen the wrist grabbing tentacle. While preoccupied with the tentacle I failed to notice his arm moving. Well until it wrapped around my waist.

My eyes widen at the still hand thingy around me waist. I looked up at Jones to see the bastard smirking. If I didn't know better I would say he was awake and being a pervert.

_Stupid stupid. Stupid men and their sleeping hormones._

While muttering profanities to myself, I continue my task of getting my wrist free so I could start on my waist. Struggling with the stubborn tentacle I failed once again to keep an eye on Davy, who hasn't had women contact for god knows how long. Apparently his subconscious likes skin... and bellow the waist.

Blushing deep red, eyes widened larger then ever, I felt it. It being his tentacle finger. It had gotten my shirt up enough to slide into the top of my jeans.

"Hmm..."

At that the tentacle devil pulled me closer as he shifts in his sleep. After settling, with me feeling even more awkward then before, he fell asleep.

_Thank god... Ew get it out... Ah hey! God damn tentacles!_

With me moved to the point I was pressed against him, Jones' beard tentacles got a little to touchy feelly with my breast. Both my hands were pinned down, his hand thingy still around my waist, in short I was trapped. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, oh how I hate you Karma, the door slammed open. Just as it did I gave up and dropped my head on Jones' chest.

God he's comfy. To bad God and Karma hate me.


	10. Seeing You Die Heartbroken Again

**~ Jones' POV~**

I was in the middle of a calming dream when I was shook awake by the yell of my men.

"Captain Turner has escaped! We also can't find Harris!"

Opening my eyes I felt a pressure on my chest. Confused I looked down coming face to face with deep sea blue eyes. Her body was pressed up against mine, my beard pinning her hands down as well as groping her chest veraciously. Her face was purple with a blush as I noticed my hand was settled at her waist.

Smirking I yelled to my men, while giving Miss Harris a slight squeeze.

"Men set sail to the island-ah. As for Miss Harris, leave her to me-ah."

I saw the girl's face pale greatly. Oh this would be a great explanation.

**~ Mel's POV~**

Crap he doesn't seem to happy. How do I know this you ask? Well being thrown on a bed across the room doesn't strike me as he wants sex. I looked up at Jones stalked over looking ready to explode. I could hear how heavy his breathing was getting as he neared the bed. As I tried to sit up Jones slammed both his arms next to me, trapping me in his arms. I looked up even more scared then before, as he loomed over me with a dark look in his eye.

"Do ye want to tell me why ye be in here AND ME KEY IN GONE-AH!"

I flinch at his raised voice. But I mean who wouldn't. Looking back into his eyes I tried to back myself out of his arm trap. No such luck, for he saw me doing this and drug me back underneath him.

"Answer me damn it!"

My brain went into survival mode than. I started to blab everything about how Lynn and I got here, my plan on helping him, and helping Will get the key but getting caught in the end. But my final words are was I hated myself the most for.

"I just can't take seeing you die heartbroken again!"


	11. Officially Confused

Gasping softly I covered my mouth, looking up to see Davy's reaction. His blue eyes were wide with shock, anger, and something else I couldn't figure out. Biting my lip I just laid there, but could you blame me I was scared out of my wits. Even though I won't admit it, I was scared to be beaten again, especially by Davy. My back was still sore from the last time. Hearing a rustle I looked over and saw Davy gripping the bed under me increasingly hard. I swear the bed looked like it would break.

Suddenly in one swift motion Davy grabbed the front on my shirt pulling me right up to his face. His eyes appeared to harden and looked ice blue. Saying I wasn't scared at that point would be a damn right lie. I was terrified.

"Ye mean to say that I'm to die unless I reach me heart first-ah," his voice alone gave me shivers down my back. By now I was being push up against the wall beside the bed. As I nodded the best I could Davy's eyes turned darker, if even possible. Next thing I know my back collide with the wall on the far end on the cabin. Coughing, I slowly got on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Davy stalking his way towards me. Being a somewhat sane person I cover vital parts of me so not to take any serious damage. You know those tornado drill were you curl up? Well that's me right now, and to think I always thought that was all a load of bull. Why am I not fighting back you ask? Well it's very simple if I don't let him get his anger out of him now, it will just boil and fester until he snaps and I'll get it 10 times worse.

I felt him grab the back of my shirt and proceed to pick me up. Luckily this time I was not thrown, no the very opposite he walked over to the bed and sat me down before leaving the cabin.

… Okay now I'm officially confused.

~Jones' POV~ (during the fight)

After she finished the speech I was in shock, then shock turned into anger, and I proceeded to grab her by the front of her shirt. Holding her up to my face I questioned her. With the slight nod of her head I lost it. I tightened my grip on her before hurling her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud before sliding down to the ground. As she turned herself on all fours coughing, I made my way to her. She quickly covered the back of her neck and curled into a ball.

Looking down at her I notice her shirt slid up a bit, and there were very visible scars showing. My memories went back to the night I gave her those scars. Reaching down I grabbed her by the back of her shirt but instead of throwing her again like I had planned, I walked over, set her on the bed, and left.


	12. Hook, Line, and Sinker

"... and then he left."

It's been a few hours since the events with Davy took place. Now I had myself seated between Bill and Clanker as I finished reciprocating what had conspired. Both men looked at me shocked, apparently I wasn't the only one who was confused by Davy's actions. Clanker was the first to break the silents.

"Wow I've never heard the Captain act like that."

Scrunching up my face I crossed my arms thinking. Bill was still worried about his son, it was evident by the look on his face. Uncrossing my arms I laid my hand on his shoulder giving him a confronting squeeze. Looking over his shoulder he gave me a small smile, before going to his chores. Sighing I stood up stretching my arms, before looking over at Jones' door.

After tossing me out he closed himself up in there only after making sure we were heading for the island. I slowly made my way over to his cabin, I had to convince him to let me go to the island. Giving a silent pray I knocked on the door softly, still not sure if I should be doing this. After about five minutes of waiting I was turning to walk away when someone grabbed the back of my tee-shirt and jerked me back. As soon as I was thrown onto the bed I knew the cooperate to be Jones. With a groan I sat up looking up at the devil captain and stupid me being cocky.

"What the hell is with you and throwing me lately? Ever since the key incident you have been acting weird. What's with you?"

His blue eyes continued to stare at me before he turned away, walking back to his organ. Standing up I cracked my sore back. Why always my back? I walked over to Jones quietly like always. Doesn't look like he'll answer my earlier question, oh well time to get what I came for.

"Captain since you now know of what will happen will you allow me to join the others to the island?"

He jerked his head to me giving me his normal glare, before he stood so fast it knocked his bench to the floor.

"Why should I be letting ye go to the island when ye helped Turner to me key-ah?"

He had a point there... time to play cute. Hopefully it will work.

Looking at the floor I played with my fingers, contracting my muscles giving myself a smaller look. Now just to add the stuttering.

"W-well you see I had p-plan to take the heart from w-whoever got it before they l-left."

I proceed to force tears to my eyes making it usually harder for people to reject me. From under my eyelids I glanced up at him, he was now looking uncomfortable. Yes, it's working. Hook, line, and sinker.

"... fine-ah..."


	13. Stabbed Through the Heart

We've finally reached the island after what seemed like FOREVER. Sorry I get bored easy. As we dive off the side of the boat I can't help but think of how Lynn is doing. Is she still alive? What she doing to keep herself occupied on the boat? I kinda space out after awhile of walking and look at the sea life.

We reached shore sooner then I thought, as we come on to the island I take notice of Miss Swann running after the guys and Lynn looking like she doesn't know what to do.

… Wait Lynn?

There in fact is my friend Lynn looking lost. Smirking I sneak up behind her as the guys take off for the chest. I stand right behind the younger girl before poking her sides. As always she squeaks bloody murder. She's got a high voice and turns only to smack me on the shoulder.

"Oww! Damn it Lynn that hurts!"

She had smacked me close to my whip marks, which still hurt like a bitch mind you. She didn't flinch but glared at me.

… Well if you can really call what she does glaring. I swear she looks like a puppy someone just kicked.

"Where the hell have you been? Its been 3 weeks!"

Really three week it didn't feel that long.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I've been a little preoccupied," now for the puppy eyes, "b-but I missed you."

Just to add for effect I gave her a hug, forgetting I'm still very wet.

"Ah cold! What the hell don't hug me when your wet!"

At that I could hold my laughter as the two of us cracked up together.

"God I missed you Mel. So what's been going on with you?"

We continued to chat 'til we say Jack running through the tree line. I couldn't help myself.

"Oh look Jack's finally realized his undying passion for you Lynn."

That once again earned a smack on my shoulder. See she's very abusive.

I sat there and watched Jack do the switch before the other men came out, Lynn quickly went after Jack. Getting up I walked over to the jar of dirt. I can't believe how stupid men can be. Looking at the heart had to be the creepiest thing I've ever done. Taking at cloth out I wrapped the heart. Just when I was gonna tuck it in my pocket I felt something go though my chest.

Gasping I felt blood come out my mouth looking down at my chest I saw a sword piercing where my heart lied. Turning my head to look over my shoulder I saw Norrington. I felt as he pulled his sword out of me. All I could do was gasp feeling the blood pour from the wound, as I start to loss focus with my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Norrington take the heart out of my hand. My vision starts fading more as Hadras yells in the background to the others, before going completely black.

* * *

Cliffhanger


	14. Unknown Feelings and Business

***Clanker's POV***

Hadras started screaming about someone being stabbed. At first we thought someone stabbed his headless body again, but as I turn I found out how wrong we were. I had turned just in time to see Melody's attacker slowly pull the sword from her chest, as time slowed, blood dripping from her mouth her body slowly fell forward onto the sandy beach. Her attacker ran as the blood slowly socked the ground beneath her. Rushing over I turned her onto her back and started to apply pressure on her bleeding chest. Yelling at Koleniko to get the long boat, I looked back at our female crew member wondering why the curse wasn't taking effect. Pulling out a cloth I continued to press on her chest. I didn't understand it usually this wouldn't even faze the men in the slightest but Melody was heavily effected.

Picking her limp body up I placed her into the long boat as Koleniko started making it for the ship. Out of the corner of my eye I say the girl Melody was with when we found her. The girl, Leah I think or something like that, was watching me as I handled her friend tears were running down her cheeks. Looking back at Melody I noticed her breath was slowing greatly.

"Koleniko speed it up!"

The navigator quickened his pace. Once we finally retched the ship he helped me get Melody onto the deck. While the others carried the chest onto the deck, I laid Melody down calling for Bootstrap. Unfortunately for me the Captain came to see what the fuss was about. The look on his face was one that looked to kill and I was in the line of fire.

'Shit.'

***Jones' POV***

Hearing the men were getting back from Isla Cruces with my heart, I started to head to the deck. Just as I was about to open the door to my cabin I heard my blackguard, Clanker hollering for Bootstarp. Walking out onto the deck I saw many of the men crowding around something... no someone. Making my way over my men made a path for me what I saw shock me to the core. There laying on the deck a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth as redish sand stuck to her face was Melody. Her red shirt was dirty with sand and a darker spot around a hole in her chest were blood continued to pour from the wound. The woman I had, not two days after joining, whipped and throw across the room. The woman who told me my future if I didn't rehide my heart, and the woman who stole my... no not again. Shaking my head of the thought I yelled out, "Mr. Turner get over here now-eh!"

At my yell Bootstrap was at her side in a second. Clanker and Bootstrap started to carry her to the under deck.

"Mr. Turner take her to me cabin and work on her-eh."

No one dared question my command and they took her to my cabin. As the door closed I turned to my remaining crewmen Maccus quickly appeared at my side. Ushering me over to my chest where my heart hopefully still safely inside. The key still lodge in the keyhole I opened my chest discovering my heart was as Melody said taken. For the third time in one day anger consumed me, turning I stomped to my cabin where, with Clanker's back turned, Turner just finished wrapping the woman's wound. They had also cleaned the bloody sand off her face. Her shirt was carelessly throw on the floor obliviously ruined. The bandages hide her breast and half of the stomach. After Turner finished with the bandaging he laid her still unconscious form on my old bed and pulled the covers around her.

**(Warning fluffy moment and OOC for Jones. You don't like it don't read. You have been warned)**

Once they noticed me they both excused themselves leaving me with the wounded and mysterious woman who three weeks ago meant nothing to me then a lost soul. Walking closer to the bed I looked down at the sleeping form of Melody. Her once blueish green skin was now a soft paler color of sea foam blue. Her ocean blue hair framed her cleaned face as the rest of it fanned around her. Slowly a little of my anger melted away into frustration. Sitting on the bed next to her head I took notice that a piece of hair fell over her eyes. Gently I retched out and pushed it away with my tentacled finger. I found my eyes drawn to her soft blue lips that were parted slightly. Leaning down slightly my hand caressed her jaw as my eyes slowly started to close while growing closer to her. I could feel her lips a breath away from mine when a loud bang from outside pulled me away. Pulling away quickly I shook my head and glared at the wounded female. She would be just like Calypso. Growing to myself I stormed out of my cabin to see what in the seven seas happened.

Slamming open my door my presence caught my first mates attention as he stealthy made his way to my side.

"What's going on out here-eh?"

My yelled seemed to echo as I saw British officers on my deck. On in particular pampas looking one took a place in front of me looking highly proud of himself.

"Mr. Jones I believe you don't have the power her to be demanding questions."

I truly didn't like him. Of course I had right to demand anything this was my ship. Just when I was about to retch out and crush him with my clawed hand he pulled something from his coat covered in a cloth. Raising an eyebrow at him I scoffed.

"Why because you have a cloth-eh?"

An evil smirk crossed his features, "no, because I hold your heart."

Looking at him in disbelief as he gave a signal to his men who burst into my cabin. My anger flared once again at the thought of Melody. Not only had she been correct about my heart but now what would they do to her once she was discovered. My question didn't take long to be answered as one of his men came out.

"Sir there is a female in here with an injury. What would you like done with her?"

The man's eyes met my cold stare he got a rather smug look on his face and opened his mouth to speak when a crash was heard. Everyone looked to my cabin to see one of the men flying out others soon followed running out scared. A hiss and growl was heard from the shadows of my cabin. Out came Melody with a vicious look adorning her face. She jumped on the fallen man punching, biting, and scratching him repeatedly before Maccus and Clanker pulled her off him. With her fighting the entire time as the other men helped their wounder comrade. Glaring heavily at them she screamed, "that's what you get for waking me you bloody mother..." Clanker covered her mouth to stop her from talking.

The man walked over to her as her glare got deeper.

"Well well well what do we have here a crew whore?"

Anger boiled at me just as I was about to grab him Melody's foot went and kicked him in the worst place for a man. His men rush over to him, Beckett was his name, as my men laughed at the man's misfortune.

Coughing to breath, "throw the men in the brig," voice cracks, "I want the woman watched at all times."

Melody looked very proud of herself as Beckett turned to me still trying to get over being kicked.

"We have business to discuses."


End file.
